


Fun on Friday Night

by lesbomancy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Mild Gore, Multi, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work for a larger fictional universe that I did in the past. Very old, ver unedited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun on Friday Night

Rikka crossed one leg over the other at the knee, enjoying the relaxed position in her apartment's recliner as she looked out over her view of Kiev. She was awaiting her lover after a long day of negotiations, simply absorbing the life of the night and the visual power of all the lights flickering as the clubs and restaurants began to open their doors for their nightly business. Her eyes kept wandering to the businesses that she owned, her unnatural eyesight giving her an eagle eyed view of how many people waited behind faux velvet ropes and how strong their hearts were.

She unconsciously licked her lips as she focused on the stronger ones, most of them male. She always took delight in a male meal due to the body's inherent violent design, the muscles which were so clearly created by a higher power to do damage to others – and the kind of damage that most night going men in Kiev could do made her equally horny and hungry. Eyes drifted away from the clubs and then to the exterior of her favorite eatery nearly a half-mile away which had a line out the door, couples and groups waiting with bored looks and expensive suits. Considering she only opened the club a month ago, the amount of profit for the next few months looked extremely pleasing if the maître d' and his logs were to be believed.

With a tired expression she began to run her hands down her outfit. A thick black cloth crotchless, one-piece corset and thigh-high studded and heeled boots were the only things she wore, as per a standard Friday night. Vampires, while indulgent, had a keen business sense unlike any other creature in the universe, mortal or otherwise. They've been known for their stodgy, uptight demeanor to strangers and their odd proclivities in undeath, especially their seemingly intertwined sexual and biological hunger.

The majority of female writers pleasing themselves with writings of handsome 18th century lords transformed into sexual pariahs cast out by society was partly influenced by the real vampires living in the United States, they themselves considered to be the ones lacking the most morality and tact, thus giving lonely housewives masturbation material about Fabio with a pair of fangs. The European ones were no different, their old-world sensibilities only making it so they locked the door before they broke out the whips and fangs.

Rikka Von Leyen was one such woman; a former minor lady who was engaged to be married but lost her husband in a way in the mid-1500's. One pact with dark forces left her open to the supernatural, and some hungry bastard of pure blood and a beautiful face took a bite out of her neck, damning her to eternal life in the darkness with a powerful and violent hunger. For a hundred years she cursed herself, killing all of her family and any extended relatives to ensure that she would be the only Von Leyen guaranteed to see the gates of Hell at some point in a delusional pseudo-religious rampage.

Then she met her dear Sophie Dkany in the magical year of 1898 in a small Hungarian mountain town. For nearly four hundred years she denied herself anything but feeding into the hunger and no attachments, but the first time she saw the little farmer's daughter she was in lust and love, kidnapping her and turning her into a blood-slave and eventually learning to turn her completely through instinct. Surprisingly, Sophie took to the transformation well and as a self-described “night person” she inevitably had no qualms with an immortal life in the darkness away from a family she barely cared for.

She was a skinny, narrow bodied woman with little assets to speak of other than her startling appearance. Sophie stood nearly 5'3”, but seemed slightly shorter due to her extremely skinny, bustless and narrow body. Both her eyes and skin seemed to be such a shade of pale white that they almost seemed gray and her brown hair was – as of the past twenty years – cut short into a buzzcut on the left side of her head, the right side left hanging down to her shoulders and straightened with jagged and uneven ends.

Every time that Rikka thought of Sophie, her body began to demand sex. Her head slowly pounded as if she hungered for flesh and blood, and if she were mortal her skin would be burning a hole through what little clothes she had. Her self-control was something of legend, however, and instead she stood up from the chair and walked over to the full-length mirror near a bed too big and too fluffy for anything but cuddling and sex. The stiletto of the 8” studded platforms she wore clacked loudly, exacerbating her pounding head but reaffirming the raw sexual power she felt as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrow and stared at her body.

To anyone who didn't know her, she might've looked like some sort of adult actress who spent all of her time making herself completely unattractive to the closed-minds of Eastern Europe.

Overall, she had roughly nineteen piercings. Both of her pert and tiny nipples had small rings with an interlinking chain between them, a small skull charm situated at the exact middle of the chain. Her clitoris also had a tiny ring with what looked to be an actual diamond mounted on it in that Von Leyen way of showing off her own wealth. Several barbell piercings adorned her left eyebrow and large gauges hung off of her earlobes like little purses of flesh. For some reason she lacked a tongue piercing, instead opting for a single ring on the right side of her bottom lip and a rather large bull-style nose ring which made her already large nose look intimidating.

Each modification hung off of what she saw as a perfect body. Her black hair was almost completely shaved down to a buzz except for a thick strip which ran all the way down the back of her neck to the peak of her forehead which was all styled into a formed mohawk which gave her nearly a full head in height when properly styled. At some point she was lacking all of these modifications and was a simple, if not darkly minded, girl who lived on a small German estate.

Rikka's body had not changed in form since then, as the turning makes one physically void of aging or growth so that she still looked ready to make children with some stuffy partner out of an arranged marriage. She was broad-shouldered with wide hips, most of her body being her shapely and svelte legs, her rear end sharing the fortunate shaping and giving her lower half a boner-inducing appearance which has damned many a man and woman to bedding the wrong creature. Her breasts weren't entirely impressive by the standards of her kin but they were still large and very fine, her genetics blessing her with a comfortable eternity.

Her face did not share the pleasingly titillating qualities of her body; it was a viciously angular mess of concave features due to her odd proportions. Her cheekbones were large and protruding, her eyebrows perpetually pressed into a look of constant harshness and her lips, while full, looked pressed to spit into the face of anyone nearby. Combined with her large, round nose and she was an odd sort of beauty – one which would not be pushed around by anyone and those who thought to dominate her soon learned that she was as vicious as she looked.

She loved it. She loved her viciousness, her primal appearance and the carnal things it made people think of, including herself. Sex was the last bastion of the warmth of humanity and she catered her entire life to make sure was was comfortable and constantly pleased in every way. Her long, black fingernails slowly crawled down to flick her clitoral piercing and she smiled, feeling a slightly numbed desire. Rikka wanted to force someone to the ground and rub her crotch against their face until she screamed; she wanted to cum like a porn star and give her partner a sticky, wet river of juices that she would force them to clean up with a hand around their throat.

As her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the apartment door opened loudly with the clacking of another pair of heels – and the heavier steps of a man. Tonight's carnal feast was here, likely already intoxicated on Sophie's own blood to make him a blob of mindless putty for the two women to use. She made her way towards the door, taking in her well-dressed visitors. Sophie was dressed cutely, with bright red lipstick juxtaposing well against her white skin and her modest backless black dress, stockings and four-inch pumps giving her the look of a cute little twenty-something with a radical hairstyle attending some sort of gala or ball.

Sophie never smiled, but the hint of what seemed to be one came to her lips as Rikka approached and kissed her with a firm hand around the base of her lover's neck, forcing her to accept it. After the kiss broke, Rikka rubbed the lipstick on her lips in while Sophie did the same and walked to the bathroom to leave her mistress alone with the night's toy.

Their unfortunate visitor was a large man, likely born and raised in the Ukraine. His broad-shouldered frame underneath his shirt did nothing to hide a well-taken care of body and his face was fairly handsome, if not a typical square-jawed man that would look wonderful on a recruiting poster for the Soviet Union. He stood slack-jawed with his bow tie undone, looking at Rikka's nearly naked body. She drew close to him, tilting his head as if he were powerless and pressed her full lips to his neck, the faint prick of her fangs drawing a small amount of blood from him with injecting him with a vampire's saliva – a dulling, pleasurable toxin which acted as a painkiller, aphrodisiac and hallucinogenic all in one.

Her fingernails scratched at his crotch to feel the outline of his cock through his dress slacks as she licked the dribbles of blood from her now-neglected neck wound. Sophie did a good job, the last show being too unimpressive to even care about. Her hand moved again to link with the man's to take him towards the bedroom where Sophie had already changed out of her dress and situated herself on an ottoman to await orders.

“Strip yourself,” Rikka ordered harshly to the visitor as she walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of it, directing her question to Sophie. “What is his name?”

“Pavel,” Sophie answered without emotion in a single, concise point as the aforementioned man began to strip himself of his suit, shoes, and underpants to expose his body.

He was a well-built man with several tattoos, an impressively sized cock with good girth and he even had an asymmetrical face. The mistress liked it, and she liked that he was already getting hard as he stared towards Rikka's legs, the man only able to think of the most basic needs – the most basic of them all is raw sexual pleasure.

Rikka clenched her fist as she planted both of her boots on the ground, nearly gasping in desire as she saw the two treats before her naked. “Both of you get on all fours. Crawl to my boots.. and lick them. Your mistress demands it.”

They both eagerly obeyed, the large man crawling like a bear before her left foot. Rikka raised it and pressed the tip of her heeled boot to his mouth so that he would kiss it, planting the stiletto against his shoulder next to ensure he would lick the side of it like a good boy. Sophie did the same, but in a more delicate manner which resembled a kitten lapping up milk from a saucer.

The mistress was pleased, feeling the swelling of future release building up in her like stormy waters against a dam wall. She ordered them to stop before spreading her legs and planting them once more on the floor.

“Pavel,” she ordered. “Lick my pussy. Sophie – lick his asshole.”

Again, they obeyed and crawled into position. Pavel was an obviously skilled lover, as his wide tongue made short work of her large lips and he immediately dove into it, nose rubbing against her clitoral piercing and making Rikka swell. Sophie was already nose-deep into Pavel's ass by the time her mistress noticed, those oddly white eyes staring past Pavel's wide back and into her eyes. She had known Sophie long enough to know that she felt jealousy and longing – wanting for a reward for drawing in the prey.

But Rikka didn't want to end the journey too early, her body eagerly accepting what little remained of Pavel's mind to think – he had inserted a finger into her pussy and began to curl it upwards. The intelligent little treat even learned to toy with the clit piercing with his tongue, tugging on it lightly as his slick tongue ran across her little pleasure bud. She watched both of them as she played with her breasts, twisting the nipple piercings to the point of pain as her eyes drew wider with ideas for the night, hoping they would accomplish them all before hunger overtook her.

“Stop,” Rikka cried in a vicious tone. “Both of you stand up and face one another.”

Sophie and Pavel untangled themselves, both of them with a layer of wetness around their mouths as they stood, horny, awaiting a way to release this.

Rikka stared at them while she massaged her pussy, smiling like a demon as Pavel's cock grew to full length in wanting, occasionally dipping upwards with the rushing blood. She reached underneath the bed and pulled out a strap-on, standing up to fasten it on – forcing Sophie to tighten it as she pushed Pavel down onto his knees. She gently placed the thick, long fake cock against the moistness on his lips, pressing it into his mouth several times and rocking back and forth as she enjoyed the sight of Pavel sucking her favorite studded dildo.

Quietly, she ordered Sophie to finger and lick her asshole from behind and she eagerly accommodated Rikka. Her tongue slipped between her pert little cheeks as one hand pulled the cheeks apart and she stuck four of her fingers in – as if it was something she normally did – and exposed the hole for her tongue. Sophie's tongue was longer than an average persons and she slithered it in and out of Rikka's hole, swirling it around like a run-away garden hose as she intentionally drew her ass back into Sophie's face when she drew the strap-on out of Pavel's mouth.

Another surreptitious order forced Sophie's short arms to reach underneath her mistress to grasp at Pavel's cock, jerking it at an even pace to make sure Pavel didn't cum too early. Rikka enjoyed shoving the the fake cock into the man's mouth, hearing and feeling the stubble rub against her pelvis; watching him gag as she pushed it further down his throat, watching the visual pleasure he felt while doing so only made her more horny, and she pulled out to press a boot against his chest to kick him onto his back.

Rikka turned around and grabbed Sophie by the hair, roughly, and drew the smaller woman into a kiss, their tongues entering each others mouths as saliva and the juices dripping from Rikka's pussy into her ass tasted like a musty, sweet candy. They exchanged it like they always did, both of them moaning wildly as they reached their hands down to play with each others pussies to bring more sweet liquid up to their joined mouths.

Rikka pushed Sophie back onto the bed roughly, hovering over her to grab her by the throat roughly as she nibbles onto her lovers neck and face, faintly drawing her sharp fangs over flesh to rub that pleasurable aphrodisiac against Sophie's nubile, pale skin. Sophie stretched her legs out to the side, drawing them around Rikka's hips and latching onto her lover almost painfully.

“Pavel. Shove my dick into Sophie's cunt. Fuck me until I cum,” Rikka bellowed. He stood up and crawled onto the bed, wiggling forth on his knees as he approached the two ladies whom were busy fondling one another. His hand reached underneath to guide Rikka's strap-on into Sophie's pretty little pussy. She shuddered like a school girl, both of her eyes going sideways like a mentally challenged parakeet before she re-gained her focus and tightened her legs around Rikka's bountiful ass.

Pavel, on the other hand, was already inserting himself from behind into Rikka's vagina. He began to hump her like the slave he was – a slow, methodical thrusting of his crotch into hers as he grunted loudly, his hands gripping the front of her thighs roughly. The thrusting shot Rikka's breasts forward, leaving the charm of her chain in Sophie's mouth. The smaller woman kept it there as she stared blindly at her lover, unblinking as she used mouth movements to tug or tweak her mistresses nipples.

All three fucked each other. Pavel pounded into Rikka's swollen pussy and forced her strap-on into Sophie, while Sophie used her legs to force the dildo further into her. This continued for a time, making Pavel a sweaty, tired mess and the two women a tangle of ice cold lovers enjoying each others touch.

Both of the women began to kiss in what would normally be called a heated manner. They shared what little saliva they had, tongues intertwining and forcing around one another. Rikka noted Sophie's tongue piercing and pulled on it to force her to kiss her how she wanted, the smaller woman's lipstick rubbing and smearing all over both of their faces as Rikka drew a hand down to rub at Sophie's tiny little clit, a furious gesture much like the strap-on fucking that she was receiving.

When Rikka started to cum, she drew forward and sung her teeth into Sophie's neck – the gesture harmless and utterly pointless – but it seemed to draw Sophie into cumming as well, her hissing moans barely audible as they both had seizures of pleasure in each others arms, howling at one another like it was the first time they've ever had sex.

 

A rueful Rikka forced herself back, shoving Pavel off of the bed and onto the wooden floor. She had forgotten to tell him to cum. Because of this, there was this lingering post-coitus mop-up.. but even in anger she knew that this was an opportunity to see Sophie be pushed beyond her limits.

“Finger her, Pavel. Finger her and jerk-off into my mouth.” she snarled, pulling him up by his hair as she placed her heels on the bed, ripping her strap-on off and then positioning herself over Sophie's still-flat body. She forced her pussy fully onto her face, depriving her of air that she didn't need, riding Sophie's face like a cowgirl, the smaller woman diving into it like a full meal and nearly making Rikka weak enough to lose the fierce facial expressions.

Pavel contributed to the act as he began to rub Sophie's clit with one hand as he pumped his cock with the other. It was a crude notion, but more notice was given to the ministrations over Sophie – Rikka liked it that way. Little Sophie began to buck and contort, orgasming many times in what seemed like hours. At some points she lie entirely still but for the mouth pleasing Rikka's pussy as she recuperated from Pavel's hands, but he always seemed to know just how start her up again and have cum repeatedly. The pace of his hand pumping his cock also increased at Rikka's behest, the mistress telling him to make Sophie cum one last time, and to hold his own load until she does so that he could cum directly into her mouth at the moment of truth. Rikka, like all vampires, had limited telepathy. It was more of a pheromone-like form of body language, but she knew when people were going to cum if she was in the same room with them.

She was slowly planning a three-way orgasm, and as it came closer to fruition her orders became more and more specific. She had Pavel lean back onto his legs as he fingered Sophie, and she shifted and grinded against the woman underneath her with increasing pacing. It was almost time.

Quickly, in a burst of pleasure, she ordered Pavel to cum into her mouth. Almost instantaneously, Sophie began convulsing so hard that it nearly bucked Rikka off of her, forcing her mistress to convulse and tense – her vagina nearly gripping Sophie's tongue as it ran into and around her pussy. The force of Sophie's orgasm actually managed to force cum out of her pussy, shooting in a short arc into Pavel's face in a thin stream. Rikka orgasmed as she watched this, her vision turning nearly black from the force of her own body tingling all over. The thick globs of Pavel's cum landed perfectly around her own face and lips, most of it pooling on Rikka's tongue and mouth as if she knew it would land there.

She rolled back and off of Sophie, dragging the small girl up to her mouth to engage in another sloppy kiss, one which had Pavel's cum dripping from the sides of their mouths and down their bodies as they tangled in a sick display of affection for one another. They rolled around to the point where they hit the hard wood floor, Rikka's back popping at the impact but seemingly causing no pain. They convulsed and moaned in ecstasy at their post-sex kiss, slobbering all over one another and refusing to come up for air – they didn't need to.

Pavel, meanwhile, slowly was regaining some of his motor skills and thoughts. The haze that surrounded him was breaking like an early morning fog. The headache he felt was so massive that he had to touch his eyes to make sure that they weren't falling out. His vision slowly came to him, but not before his ears returned to his control. The moaning of the two women and their bodies pressed together were directly to his left, and he acknowledged them as he stumbled off the bed and backwards, noticing his nakedness and the wet cum on his neck and upper body.

As he struggled to grasp the situation, his heart rate increased, rapidly beating as he became confused and afraid at the situation. Panic began to undertake Pavel as he looked around for a door, but before he could find it he made the mistake of looking towards the two women.

Sophie was on full alert, crouched like a cat ready to pounce, her hands set before her, nails digging into the wooden floor as if she had to hold herself down to prevent her pouncing. Rikka stood next to her, licking off a spot of Pavel's cum from the side of her face as she crouched down as well in a stance that mirrored Sophie's. She moved to rub a hand down Sophie's back before leaning over to bite her ear.. and she smiled, exposing her fangs to Pavel. Sophie did much the same with a hungry glint to her eyes. 

As Pavel turned around, they both launched off of the ground like springs. Rikka was first, launching and landing on his chest, her weight pushing him into the wall so hard that it dented inwards. Her fingernails seemed to be as thick as steel, as they dug into the wall to keep Pavel against it while Sophie did the same thing, but to his lower body. They drew their fangs into him almost in unison to get an equal share of the meal, each bite on a major artery on the neck or the leg. Unlike movie vampires, feasting wasn't as clean or efficient as a story and large chunks of Pavel's flesh was shredded, torn out, sucked dry and tossed to the side like a flavored ice cube void of taste.

In forty seconds they managed to drain him of all of his blood, both women becoming covered in it around the area of their necks and faces. Their attention turned to another curious quirk that vampires aren't known to have in the stories – bone marrow. They literally pulled the bones from his body with their mouths, their fangs piercing it like it was nothing so that they could feast on the cherry that topped the delicious meal.

After six minutes of this feast there was little left to Pavel but stains. His flesh, his marrow, and his blood were all a meal to Sophie and Rikka, the only remainder to his very presence being the blood stains on their bodies and the wall, and a few bones which were to gamey or didn't have enough marrow to properly please the mistress and her little lover.

Rikka detached from the wall, planting her boots on the ground and offering a hand to Sophie to help her to her feet. They hovered inches from each others faces as they inhaled the scent of blood and death from another, gently inching towards the large ottoman next to the door. Slowly, they began to lick blood from one another in a manner which resembled an animal grooming. Once done, Rikka topped it all off with a kiss on Sophie's little upturned nose.

“Get someone better next Friday,” she demanded in a sensual purr, licking Sophie's ear.


End file.
